Who's Who?
by FallenJustice
Summary: The Glass House gang have been invited to the Founder's halloween party. But with everyone in costume, who's who? When trouble starts, how will the Founder know who to punish?


Claire sat perfectly still as Eve finished her make up masterpiece on her face. It was 5:30pm on Halloween night. All the Glass House residents had been invited to a "Gathering" at Founder's Square. They had been set guidelines according to the dress code; "Strictly _NO _vampire costumes" which really was kind of sensible considering the amount of people who would kill for the chance to mock a vampire and get away with it.

Michael and Shane were getting dressed in their own rooms, leaving Claire and Eve clueless as to what they're dressed as. Eve was going as Snow White, with a little Goth twist. She had on a short Snow White costume dress, which she'd customized with rips and fake blood splats. She had her usual rice-powder make up on, with thick black eyeliner and blood red lips. She had dispensed with the ass-kicking Doc Martens and coffin purse, to replace them with red high heels and a red apple-shaped purse. Eve had picked Claire's outfit, and gone for Alice in Wonderland. She had on a short blue dress, a white apron, knee high white socks and black high heels. Eve had straightened her hair and it came to just past her shoulders, she had also put on a black Alice band. Claire had on similar make up to Eve, but with less eyeliner and more blush.

"Finished!" Eve declared. Claire turned to look in the bathroom mirror. "You look adorable!" She squealed, picking up her purse. She handed Claire a red heart-shaped purse and Claire took it with a thankful nod. They both headed down the stairs to be greeted with the sight of Michael and Shane in their costumes. Michael was dressed as an angel; he had on a black leather jacket with white angel wings attached, white trousers, a white polo shirt and black leather fingerless gloves. Shane was a werewolf and it looked like he'd gone to some effort with his costume. He'd drawn on a werewolf muzzle with face paint, he'd ripped a pair of old black jeans and in the rips he'd stuck patches of fur. Shane had on the leather jacket that Claire had bought him for Christmas and one of Eve's spiked chokers.

"Wow…" Claire whispered. Eve was already down the stairs and swooning over Michael's appearance. Claire walked down the last few steps, feeling awkward and fake, knowing that Shane's eyes were on her. She didn't make eye contact until she was about a foot away from him.

"You look…. Wow… just… wow, Claire." He smiled and twisted a piece of her hair around his finger. Claire blushed under her make up as they headed out to Michael's car, Shane kept his arm tight around Claire's waist as they walked, only letting go to let her slide into the back seat, and then as soon as she had her seatbelt on, he took her hand and stroked her thumb with his.

It wasn't a long drive to Founder's Square, then again, nothing in Morganville ever was. They reached the underground car park in less than fifteen minutes and were inside Founder's Hall before the clock struck 6pm. Claire kept a tight grip on Shane's arm as the four of them walked into the ballroom. There was a large space in the middle for a dance floor and there were round tables and chairs dotted around the edges of the room. The room was decorated in orange and black, true Halloween colours, the table cloths were black with orange roses as the centre pieces and the chairs had black covers with an orange ribbon around it, much like wedding chairs. At the far end of the room were two tables, one contained a punch bowl filled with a peach coloured drink with crystal glasses and a serving ladle. The other table was also a drinks table, but it was the _vampire _drinks table; instead of a peach drink, the punch bowl was filled with blood. Claire gagged silently at the sight of the thick red liquid and looked around the room instead. Panic overthrew her as she realised that with everyone in non-vampire costumes, she couldn't tell the vampires from the humans, with the exception of her three housemates and the vampires she knew. Such as Amelie, who was dressed as Queen Elizabeth I, Myrnin, who had come as a medieval jester and Oliver, who had gone for a Grim reaper outfit (complete with scythe.)

Shane led her to the table which Michael and Eve had occupied and pulled a chair out for her. "Thanks." She said, which gained her the secret smile which he only saved for her. Shane slid into the seat beside her and looked around the ballroom.

"This could be…. Interesting…." He said, looking straight at a tall, slim girl in a white dress and bleach blond wig. The girl catwalked over to their table and sat down in the remaining chair, crossing one perfect leg over the other. _There's only one person who could be that sickeningly perfect_, Claire thought, _Monica._

__**Hey guys! I know it's short, but I've had this half-completed on my computer for AGES, and I wanted to get it out there. There WILL be a chapter two, but I can't say when because I have no idea when I'll be able to get around to it. I'm going to make this one really dramatic, so if you like the Morganville-style fights, stay tuned because one is coming up ;) Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, please R + R as always. Love you all! oxoxox**


End file.
